Famiglia
by Airise
Summary: Ohana means family. Family means nobody get left behind. Or forgotten - Stitch. OC-insert. Disclaimer : OC
1. Chapter 1

Famiglia.

Means family in English.

.:.

_She drifted alone, just like the clouds._

Her shoulder-length hair was blown by the wind. With closed eyes, she was standing on the steel bars on the rooftop fearlessly.

"Herbivore."

She remained still. But, her eyes were now opened, revealing a bloody red irises. Taking a deep breath, she jumped from her spot and landed skillfully on the ground.

Hibari Kyoya didn't like what he saw. From there onwards, he'd be sure to beat the hell out of the girl.

* * *

_She didn't start fight, but she knew how to finish them._

Gokudera Hayato looked annoyed the sight before him. Some delinquents were surrounding her like she's their prey.

He was rough, but chivalry was still in his DNA. So, he prepared his dynamite to blow them up. But, what his eyes feast on was unbelievable.

The thugs were already on their stomach, kissing the road as she was looking at them with no reaction.

* * *

_She enjoyed the rains, more than she enjoyed people's company._

An umbrella was held over her. "You're going to get sick." An amiable voice reached her ears.

But, she didn't take the gratitude well. She moved over, feeling the rain once again. But, the uninvited fellow would hover her with umbrella everytime she did that.

Finally, she just left the place. Yamamoto Takeshi just watched in confusion.

* * *

_Summer was not her best friend._

She was sleeping on tree's branches when a black bird decided to make use of her hair as its nest. Before she drifted off to sleep, she saw a teen around her age was running while shouting 'extreme' endlessly while punching the air.

She pulled out her music player and the yelling was soon replaced by lullaby.

* * *

_Kids are cute, until they started being annoying._

She just watched in silence as a woman in her early 40s was going shopping with her kids. One was a baby with a single braid and another had afro hair.

They were arguing about their shares of candies. Losing, the afro baby cried and took out a bazooka from his hair and poof!

He was replaced by a someone older, who was also a crybaby when once again, the braid baby kicked his ass.

* * *

_It's either a happy illusion or sad reality._

Human was a weird species. They said they'd like the truth, but often coated themselves with thousand lies.

Afraid to move on their own, they ended up following the crowd.

For them, it's fine if they're wrong. As long as they're not alone, it will be fine.

Such naivety.

But, she sensed something different when she visited Kokuyou abandoned buildings.

The aura that the building emitted was one of I-will-conquer-all.

* * *

_The sky was vast, but it still didn't have a place for her to be in it._

Sawada Tsunayoshi noticed her several times. Sometimes he saw her on the rooftop like she was about to do suicide. Sometimes he saw her in the rain, unsure whether she's crying or it's just the rain. Sometimes he saw her wandering aimlessly, but her eyes didn't appear to be lost.

He didn't know why.

But, she looked so lonely.

* * *

Aria picked up her vibrating phone in her pocket. "Hello."

"Have you met them?" The caller asked.

"Not all."

"I see." Another voice from the caller side replied. "We will be there later."

"Understood."

* * *

**A/N : First series for KHR. **

**What do you think of the intros?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aria looked at her pocket watch. It's 9.55pm. They should had been arrived. But forget about them. She couldn't even sense their presence in the close proximity.

Bammm!

Aria turned her head in southeast direction. There was smoke coming from there. She sighed.

Those dumbasses!

And she ran straight there.

* * *

Varia and Sawada's group had finally met. It was a tense atmosphere. Xanxus looked like he could rip Sawada limb to limb, while Sawada just wanted to get out of this nightmare as soon as possible.

Mafia was just too dangerous for him!

"Eeeeekkk!" Sawada shrieked. Xanxus' aura was just scary. Really scary. Not to mention his scarry face. It's the worst kind of scariness.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Xanxus prepared to attack and killed his underlings without any care for the world.

"Hold it, Xanxus!" A voice joined in. "That's enough."

Aria looked from afar the drama before her. She knew the man. That was the head of CEDEF, the outside advisor, Sawada Iemitsu.

Also the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Aria saw the letter that Iemitsu passed on to both Xanxus and his son. The letter with dying will flame indicated it came from the Ninth.

After few minutes, Xanxus was seen laughing maniacally. Aria facepalmed. She knew it could only mean one thing.

There'll be battle to decide the next Vongola Decimo generation.

* * *

The next night, both team finally had their first round of ring battle. Varia came in full-force with an exception of Xanxus, while Sawada's group only had him, Lambo, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn.

"The first match of the night will be...The battle of the Sun Guardians." Cervello announced.

.:.

Aria entered the luxurious suit at the top floor of Meridian Hotel. "Salve." Her greeting was replied with a flying plate of untouched best beef steak in town.

"Trash."

Aria caught the plate and invited herself to dig in. "This is good. Such a waste."

Xanxus eyed the girl. "Didn't you watch the battle?"

"Are you stupid?" Xanxus became irked at her question. "How could I watch it if I'm here eating?"

And more plates coming for her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_There are times family fights. _

Aria just watched from afar as Hibari and Dino battled it out from Namimori rooftop to the end of Mount Fuji.

Probably.

Then, she looked at Sawada panicking about his Thunder Guardian's fight tonight while he's happily playing and annoyed him out of it. A baby fighting that freak Leviathan could be an instant-death battle.

Levi was not a man to have mercy. He's so obsessed about Xanxus that it's incurable. He killed for Xanxus.

But, all Xanxus ever gave him was 'Trash' or 'Die'.

Talk about Xanxus OCD.

Aria silently walked away, only to be noticed by Reborn and Sawada by her lingering sense of presence brought by the wind afterwards.

* * *

5-set of knives were sent flying at her head but Aria blew them away with a force from her hand. "You're likely a ripper than a prince."

"I'm prince of the ripper ushishishishi."

"You're prince of ultimate creep." Aria looked at Marmon. "Levi's gone?"

"He's long gone."

Aria took out her pocket watch and looked at it. "Is my watch broken or it's still hours before the fight?"

"You know how he is when it comes to getting Boss' praise." Marmon shook his head.

Aria thought for a bit. "So, who's going to win?"

* * *

_Family fights, but they also protect each other._

Everyone were taken aback by Sawada Tsunayoshi's interruption on the match. Lambo was out of commission, burned to crisp by Levi's thunder.

It was such a close call to turn the table on Levi after the apperance of his 20-years-old self in the future.

"Xanxus." Aria was playing darts using Bel's knives. "You're going to lose this battle."

"What did you say, trash?!" Xanxus took out his gun, ready to aim at the girl's head.

"You're going to lose." She threw another knife at the board, scoring a 40. "Are you deaf by all the thundering before?"

"Fuahahahahahaha!" The room looked at them. "Let's bet, then! You're going to dance in naked once I won in front of everyone."

Aria threw another one. "What if I won?"

"You can be the boss for 24 hours."

"I can kill Levi and the rest?" Xanxus nodded. "And dispose of you?"

"I'll kill you, bitch!"

"Fair enough." Aria picked up three blades this time and put them between her fingers. "Just so you know..." She aimed for the bullseye. "I never lost a bet before." And all the knives found their way in the middle of the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria was dancing in her room when someone barged into it and spun her around like an expert.

"Ushishishi~" Bel grinned happily. "The princess is dancing alone without his prince?"

Aria walked away from Bel to her stereo. She pressed the stop button. The room suddenly became quiet.

"What do you want, you creepy jerk?"

"Boss called for you."

* * *

Xanxus was drinking his red wine while lazying around on his throne chair.

"You called?"

"Get ready to strip, trash." Xanxus reminded Aria of their bet. Aria rolled her eyes at her boss' command.

"Have your neurons stop functioning?" Aria crossed her arms over her chest. "The battle just started."

"Oh really?" Xanxus smirked. "Levi and Bel won. And tonight is Squalo's match."

"So?"

Xanxus raised his eyebrow. "What convinces you they can win?"

Aria was avoiding Xanxus' question. Instead, she replied with another set of her own. "What makes you think they'll lose?"

* * *

She knew what kind of organization Varia was. She certainly knew what she signed up for upon joining the Varia.

But still, seeing someone died was never an easy deal to seal.

Squalo was eaten by a roaming shark in the Ring Guardian's arena after he lost to Yamamoto. In front of Varia, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's party, he was eaten alive.

And Xanxus' response was 'trash'.

The rest of Varia?

They were arguing about who will be the second-in-command now that the yelling freak dead.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, knew mafia was dangerous. He knew he's not meant to be in it.

What he didn't expect was, how he felt so pissed off as Xanxus laughed at his own subordinate's death. How Varia just treated one-of-their-own's death as insignificant.

"Is this how you people works?"

His question left a tingling sensation in Aria. Mafia world was indeed cruel. You could be killed even in your sleep.

The biggest achievement was decided by how much bounty was on your head.

The bigger, the better.

Screw the society.

Now that she thought of it, was it true Sawada's guardian's lost because they were incapable?

Or was it that they lost because there were things more important than winning the battle?

She didn't know the answer, but she felt like she was asking a rhetoric question to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey you!"

Aria spun around to see who's calling for her. The eyes that gazed into hers were...honest.

"You're with Varia, right?" Tsuna bravely asked the strange girl. He could just ignore her presence during his training, but he had the urge to ask her something.

Something that he really didn't get it.

"Are you here to spy on us?" Reborn asked when Tsuna was rendered clueless when he saw the very same girl wandering around Namimori school few times.

Aria remained impassive. She didn't say a word but she was ready to leave. There was no point watching their trainings anymore.

"Hey, Reborn." Tsuna looked at the infant on his shoulder. "Who is the Mist's guardian?"

"You're still on about that?"

"But! I'm worried! She's obviously with Varia!"

Reborn looked at his apprentice. "What's your instinct telling you?"

Tsuna looked as Aria's shadow were nowhere near. "She's different. Unlike the rest of us, she's neither a foe nor a friend."

* * *

Aria sat by the edge of the rooftop across the gymasium, where the battle between Mist Guardians will be held. The wind blew rather strong, making her shiver in the cold.

"Here." A jacket was thrown on her head. "You will catch a cold in this weather."

"Dino Cavallone." Aria pulled the jacket from her head and wrapped herself in it.

The boss of Cavallone boss looked through the gym's glass. There was unidentified girl with Rokudo Mukuro's underlings. "So, that's Tsuna's Mist Guardian."

"You sounded calm."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You know nothing of that girl. And that Storm Guardian is so worked up about her." Aria was right. From their spot, it could be seen clearly there was argument amongst them. Probably about whether to let her fight as one of the guardians or not.

"Maybe." Dino smiled. "But, you know nothing of Tsuna."

Aria continued watching. Now the girl just kissed Tsuna. And suddenly the atmosphere around them settled down.

"See? I've told you." The girl and Marmon now ready in their battle stance. "Who do you think will win?"

"It does not matter to me. More importantly...you did something unnecessary from the last match, didn't you?"

Dino was shocked. But, his frown face was later replaced with a sheepish smile. "So, you knew. Should have expected it."

Aria pulled out a pocky from nothingness. Talk about magic – Dino thought. She opened the box and put a stick into a her mouth.

"What a one-sided match."

"You're talking about that baby overpowering her?" Chrome was already lying on the floor. Her internal organs were slowly fading.

Eh? Fading?

The female noticed the look on Dino's face. She put a stick in her mouth, nibbling on it. "Her organs are just illusions provided by Rokudo Mukuro . And no. I'm not talking about her losing. I'm talking about _him _winning."

Dino was puzzled, but not for long. Replacing Chrome's place in the match was Rokudo Mukuro. He easily countered Marmon's illusions and ended the match with one clean swoop.

"Looks like he's not all talk when he said he's a regular visitor of hell." Aria got up. Half of her unfinished pocky vanished into thin air in a blink of an eye.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleeping." She unwrapped herself from Dino's jacket and threw it at him. "I'm sure they save the best for last, so that would mean it would be the match of Cloud Guardians next."

"We won't lose."

"That's not the point, Cavallone."

"What do you mean?"

Aria pulled out a card from her pocket and threw it at Dino's feet. "If you really think that winning is all it takes to end the conflict, then, you might as well going to regret that very decision."

Dino watched as she jumped downwards from the building. He bent down and picked the card.

A joker.


End file.
